Secrets within Lies
by TrappedinAssiah
Summary: Now just as a warning, the content may very. There will be gore and curseing. And some adult and suggestive themes. Its Leviathan's first time coming to True Cross. She dosen't know why she is there either. But one clue is that her brother apprently wanted her there for some reason. Will she be able to get along with others despite being a full demon? Blue Exorist@ Kazue Kato
1. The Begining

A small sigh escaped from her throat, her red eyes softly closed. _My name is Leviathan, I'm in my Second year of highschool .And for some reason, I was transferred back to True Cross Academy. I'm so tired.. of this.. bullcrap. _She quietly pulled out her phone, she had bright red earphones on. Leviathan slightly snickered," This isn't it... nope.." her finger slid across the touch screen of the phone. She was searching for music on YouTube for a few minutes, she slightly gritted her pointed teeth." Finally..." she softly coughed into her jackets selve.

She couldn't help but looked through the windows, all the buildings and flashy lights caught her attention. Almost like she was memorized by the dancing neon lights. Leviathan could just stare, without even caring. She liked the thought of eternal peace, no war, no fighting, just peace. Her red eyes were droopy, she felt tired. Too tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep. It felt like something in her mind was telling her to stay awake. But at last she closed her tired, droopy eyes and fell into a quiet sleep...

_Brother I miss you.. when will you come back? its been 3 years.._

* * *

** True Cross Academy, Japan **

Leviathan's red eyes opened, a small yawn slipped from her mouth. Her arms stretched upwards, her two tails twitched slightly. The train had recently stopped about 1 hour ago, and after watching many other students were geting out of their books and binders. She stood up quietly picking up her black book bag, before she even went to pick her sketch book she stuffed her two tails under her bacon stripe jacket from EpicMealTime. Her tooth slightly dug into her lip, a small trickle of blood slipped down her chin. _So many other fellow students... I wonder which ones will be fellow classmates.._

She slightly growled," So what now? don't we go to our classes or something!" her sharp teeth slightly gritted, she just watched all the students go to their classes. Of course she didn't know what to do, she slightly cursed under her breath. _What should I do now.. I don't want to talk to anyone here really.. Why and how did my brother get me here. I mean I should thank him really, but hes not here to thank. _Leviathan turned around only to face a white dog with a weird with a large pink ribbon around its neck. The symbol trinket caught her eye. _Brother had the same trinket, but he didn't explain why he had it or got it. All I know he attended this Academy. _

The small dog looked back at her,"Welcome toTrue Cross Academy, Leviathan." the dog jumped off the bench and before she could even blink. The dog turned into a weird man with purple hair and a huge white top hat. He slightly tipped his top hat with his hat. And it was clearly apparent that he towered over her.

Leviathan jumped back, her fangs baring." What the.. a talking dog! Who the heck are you." she dropped her sketch book on the ground, she certainly wasn't expecting this. Nope not at all! She growled," And how do you even now my name!"

The six-foot four inched man spoke," My name is Mephisto Pheles, and I'm the Principal here at True Cross." his hands softly clapped together and he couldn't help but laugh at her, she look awkward. He grinned," Your brother told me a lot about you, and to say it has to be a pleasure to have you. His younger sister here!"

She looked down," ... I don't get it though.. why am I here? And where do I go after this?" she slightly calmed down. Leviathan leaned over to pick up her sketch book." I don't see why I have the potential to be here."

Mephisto Pheles slightly frowned," Well, dear. apparently your brother saw something in you and thats why he practically begged you to be here! Oh and just go to the right, you classes are in the cram school. So have fun!" he turned around. And something slipped out of his mouth," Eins.. Zwei...Dre.." And _Poof! _Mephisto was a small white dog again," Oh and heres the key to the cram school, just make you sure never lose these keys.. They are important!" he walked off.

Leviathan quietly watched," But my brother never begs.." she turned away and started to walk to the right. _My brother would always work hard to earn things. But he would never beg.. I don't get it.. Is this supose to be a surprise? _the question started to pound at her head hard. And tears slipped down her cheek, How she missed her brother so much but there wasn't time for weakness.. now..


	2. Sorry dears 3

I will no longer right this story because I find it boring and lame in my eyes. And I want nothing to with it because the character in this story: Leviathan has changed a lot. Not to mention I want to move account, so please forgive me. When I move to my new account * hint hint* I will be rewriting this lame story and make something.. better out of it.

Well that's all for now my peeps!


End file.
